Number 13: Lucky
by AnguishCO
Summary: When Lelouch is suddenly brought to a new world after his Zero Requiem, how will he survive and what will he do? Will he rise up to the top and dominate once again or will he be doomed to fail?
**Number 13: Lucky**

 **A Code Geass and 100 crossover**

 **By: AnguishCO**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Yes. I... I destroy the world and create it anew." He had finally done it, he could rest and atone for his countless sins and failures. Nunnally was but a blur now, her words lost on him. The white light that was always mentioned was fast approaching. All he had to do was let go, truthfully, he was a little scared. Him, the demon emperor scared. _Ridiculous._ He thought. And finally it consumed him.

A white blinding light.

The first thing he noticed was the blaring siren going off.

With the blink of an eye he was standing in a room. It was a bland grey with oddly shaped corners but all that was hard to define due to one undeniable factor. There was blood _every where._ Lelouch wasn't a stranger to blood or gore so it left him relatively unaffected. The blood was sprawled as if someone set off a bomb in the middle of the room, directly where he was standing.

"Well this is new" he uttered. His voice surprised him, it sounded so young and full of innocence. Something that definitely did not belong on a someone such as him. Suddenly the door in front of him opened and was replaced by three men in black uniforms. Two of which had assault rifles pointed at him. They were so much taller than him. The man in the middle was at least in his thirties with wavy dark brown hair and eyes, and tanned skin. A grim line was set on his lips and his features were hard. Lelouch had to admit that the amount of authority this man presented was good but nothing compared to him so he wasn't intimidated in the slightest. When the mans eyes locked on to him they narrowed.

"I'm Councilman Marcus Kane. You there boy, what happened here?" He barked.

Now what did happen here. Lelouch thought about how he was dying just minutes ago and now he was here in this room. For once in his life he didn't know what to say. He was in a completely unknown place surrounded by unknown people and in a younger body. He had no _logical_ explanations for this situation. Apparently the councilman didn't like the silence and ordered his guards to take Lelouch into custody. Before he knew it he was hauled away through many corridors before he was placed into a cell room. The firs thing he did once left alone was to immediately check for camera's to see if geassing a guard was an option and once his search came up negative he moved on to finding a way to figure out his appearance, it may not seem important but it was to him dammit!

He eventually figured that breaking the glass on the lights could provide a decent mirror for the current situation. When he got a look at himself he nearly went bug eyed. He couldn't have been older than six! twelve years of his life gone, erased. Out to be redone. It seemed like hours before he saw anyone. Whoever was in charge of interrogation needed to be more creative. These interrogation tactics all seemed so rudimentary. Bland walls, small rooms, no familiarity and uncomfortable beds. Everything to be done to make the suspect's senses scream 'get out'.

"Prisoner 13, step towards the wall." Speak of the devil, he thought amusedly while doing as asked. This time he was meet with four men. The same three as before with the addition of another man. This one had black hair and brown eyes with a dark skin tone. He was wearing what seemed like a small but old blue turtle neck sweater with a brown short sleeve coat over it. He seemed to be the leader as judging by how everyone leaned towards him slightly or took a glance for a signal on what to do. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Greetings, I am Chancellor Jaha. It has come to my attention that you have been involved in a rather... messy incident" He spoke deliberately and softly. Lelouch looked up towards the ceiling and had to refrain from snorting at this mans choice of words. While he was looking up he noticed something he hadn't before, in the far corner of the room there was a little window showing... earth. Lelouch almost let his jaw drop at the absurdity of the situation and its implications. He was in space! What was he suppose to do? Where to go? How does one even get _off_ a space station. His head was spinning and he felt the beginnings of a headache approaching. But he was brought back to reality by the sound of Chancellor Jaha's voice.

"-fortunate that you didn't wish to cooperate, you leave me no choice but to charge you with treason and sentence you to capital punishment as per the laws you shall be put to the death by the age of eighteen, enjoy your remaining twelve years while you have them. Good day." Without another word or glance he turned and walked out as if this was a normal everyday thing and was soon followed by the remaining men.

Lelouch cursed himself for not paying attention more clearly and cursed all the surprises he was receiving today. Good news was he had 12 years before he had to act. Lelouch was very good at playing the waiting game. He had done it before, he sure as hell could do it again.

And boy did twelve years fly past quickly.

"Prisoner 13, face the wall." Lelouch heard over the intercom. Over the years Lelouch had geassed different guards (into obeying him when he commanded it) that had brought him his food to also bring him reading material and made them tell him the history of where he was. Turns out that basically someone invented something like F.L.E.I.J.A's and unleashed them all at once on the world. The world ended and all that remains of the human race is up on this space station called the ark _appropriate name_ Lelouch thought.

The reason for the intercom was simple, guards weren't allowed to come into contact with him anymore because any that did would sometimes _mysteriously_ end up dead later that month. This with everything else that has happened to him has earned him the ironic name of Lucky, he didn't bother correcting anyone"

As Lelouch got up to face the wall from his bed he took the liberty of roaming his eyes around his 'room'. It had changed over the years. Due to guards no longer allowed to see him he could have things smuggled in and never taken away. So he would occasionally have guards bring him things like new clothing or blankets. His room was no longer really bland instead it was full of writing and books littered the shelves he had installed. The books ranged from tracking, cooking to fighting and electronics. He also took the liberty of working out. He had multiple reasons for this and all of them were rather glaringly obvious, such as his lack of physical abilities were quite a handicap in his rebellion and on the other hand sometimes he would just get plain _bored._

As the door opened, Lelouch allowed himself a small smirk when he heard the voices of the guards arguing about who to send inside. Before a woman's voice was heard.

"Fine then, I'll go inside give me the damn wristband." She said fustratedly. Lelouch really had to hold himself from smirking even wider.

"Wait Councillor ill go with you." By then Lelouch couldn't hold back his smirk, He was going to get to talk to two councillors.

Footsteps could be heard approaching Lelouch and he forced his smirk to be barely noticeable.

"Lucky, would you please hold out your right arm" Lelouch looked over his shoulder and was met with Abigail Griffin and Marcus Kane. Abigail Griffin had her own daughter in lock up too. He wondered what that was like while holding out his right arm for them. Looking back at them Lelouch saw that Marcus was tense and had his shock baton out. Abigail also looked a bit apprehensive no matter how well she tried to hide it. A slight sting from his wrist is all he felt when the wristband was placed on, he immediately brought his arm back to rub against it.

"Lucky, you're being sent to the-" Abigail started.

"Ground. I know" Lelouch replied cutting her off. Marcus tense and moved closer to his fellow council member.

"Should I even ask how you know about that?" She asked with curiosity with a bit of irritation.

"Wouldn't matter anyway." He answered and fully turned around to face the two members. Lelouch looked at Marcus. "The years haven't been to kind to you Marcus" He said in a way to pleasantly to be mean't in any other way than rude. Marcus scowled and looked about ready to hit Lelouch with his shock baton and did move up to try when Abigail stepped in front of him.

"Enough, Lucky if you would please follow me to the drop ship." She said then turning around and walking out of the 'room'.

Lelouch did just that and closely followed along. When they exited his cell, Lelouch was greeted with the rest of the prison block and massive amounts of teens all being pushed into one direction. As Lelouch and his escorts started walking in the same direction a guard approached Abigail and whispered in her ear, After a few moments he backed away.

"I've gotta go check on my daughter" She turned around to talk to Kane but saw that he was already gone elsewhere. She turned back around and addressed the two guards now left here. "Make sure he gets to the drop ship" She said sternly and turned around walking in the direction of her daughter with the guard who alerted her.

Lelouch seeing his escorts couldn't believe his luck, (yes haha how ironic his name is lucky and he has luck) , He spoke quietly. Only enough for the two guards next to him to hear.

"Emperor Lelouch commands"

"And we serve, your majesty" His two escorts spoke monotone. Lelouch smirked again, He seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"Hand me your weapons and shock batons, then escort me to the drop ship without noticing anything wrong." Lelouch stated

"Yes, your majesty." They answered and did as asked. Lelouch put one gun in his boot and one behind him and placed both shock batons on each of his sides letting his jacket drape over it.

The rest of the walk to the drop ship was uneventful, the only thing Lelouch took notice of was everyone avoiding him like the plague. As if they were to look in his direction they would die. He found it amusing and walked calmly to his seat on the drop ship. It happened to be in the middle of a three seat row. As the drop ship finished loading he noticed that the only two seats left were next to him and the two boys at the end of the room looked decidedly uncomfortable approaching him. Lelouch saw nothing wrong, if they couldn't even stand up for themselves or take risks then they weren't worth his time.

So they stayed standing.

He saw across from him Abigail's daughter, Clarke he believed, talking to a someone who looked a lot like the chancellors son. She didn't seem very happy with his presence. He would keep that in mind for future reference. Before he could get a better look around, the Tv's flickered to life and the Chancellors face appeared.

"Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." Jaha spoke dramatically. Almost like me, Lelouch mused.

His silence was interrupted with someone shouting.

"Your dad is a dick, Wells."

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean." Chancellor Jaha continued. "The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years."

Lots of cheering tore his eyes away from the screen and unto the teen who was currently floating around the drop ship before he stopped horizontally in front of Clarke and Wells.

"Spacewalker bandit strikes again. Go, Finn! Check it out." Someone yelled out

"Your dad floated me, after all." He said to Wells.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." Wells replied seriously.

"Hey, you two, go take a seat now if you want to live!" Clarke yelled out to the two teens who were left standing earlier.

"And be marked for death by being near Lucky? No thanks!" One of them yelled with the other agreeing.

In the background Jaha was still rambling about what we would need to do to survive

"Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." The Spacewalker said to Clarke.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." She replied snidely.

"And Lucky here killed his family what's your point?" Someone yelled out sarcastically.

"By the way, I'm Finn." The now Identified Finn said with a smile.

Jaha was _still_ speaking in the background.

"My point is-" Before Clarke could continue there little debate the drop ship entered gravity and everyone who wasn't in there seats was sent plummeting towards the ground.

"Stay in your seats. Finn, are you okay?" Clarke asked.

A few more seconds went by before nothing could be heard but groaning. Everyone undid they're buckles and Lelouch could already tell with one stare that the two boys who didn't take the seat beside him died on impact.

He could have also sworn that he got some nasty glares from the people around him about they're deaths. Lucky strikes again.

Lelouch shook his head and made his way down the drop ship with everyone giving him a wide berth. When he made it down and to the door most of the delinquents were already there and there was a small arms length circle around Lelouch. With most of everyone close to him pressing against everyone else to get away. He ignored that and looked towards the door to see what was holding it up. He saw two people who looked like siblings having a reunion, He immediately thought of Nunnally and himself but ruthlessly crushed that feeling before he could have a chance to fully feel it.

He was brought back towards the yelling of.

"We're back, bitches!"

The crowed surged forward as if unleashed and Lelouch took steps towards the outside as well. What he was breathtaking. It's been so long since he's seen any type of forestry this thick and well rooted. Lelouch was about to wonder around when a small group of six or seven delinquents approached him. He tilted his head in the un-asked question.

"Lucky, we don't need people like you here." One said.

"How could we sleep knowing you were nearby" Another shouted.

Others also voiced there 'concerns' and just as it looked like it was about to be heated. People soon took notice of the conflict and flocked nearby to see which direction it would turn.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice declared. Everyone turned to see a young man in a guards uniform. The same one who was having the reunion with his sister. He has thick dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a light dusting of freckles along with olive skin and appears to be in his late teens or early twenties. He has a lean, muscular build and appears to be physically strong. Lelouch noted.

One of the delinquents from the original crowed stepped up. "Bellamy, I want him gone!" He said while pointing at Lelouch. "I push for banishment!" He roared with his fist raised. Others jumped in almost instantly.

Bellamy, seeing his support would drop dramatically if he declined had not choice but to give Lelouch a half apologetic look and then nod back to the delinquent. "Who votes for banishment of Lucky?" He asked loudly to the crowed. Practically everyone with a select few left out raised they're hands. The motion was passed.

Bellamy turned towards Lelouch "Lucky, as leader of this camp I hereby banish you from here and to be killed on sight if you ever return." He stated and soon the crowed parted in the shape of a 'U' to allow Lelouch to pass into the wilderness. Lelouch simply stayed silent and moved towards the wild. Truthfully it was better this way, he wouldn't accept anything other than leader position and insurrect this Bellamy character with so little support would be a herculean task. On his own out there he could start his own party.

As Lelouch walked he caught the eye of Clarke she looked about ready to protest so he gave her his best winning smile which got her to blush a little and look away.

So Lelouch walked off on his own into the wild. He would start on his own and rise up to global domination again, it was quite fun last time he mused.


End file.
